Fairy tail academy
by MisstressOfLove
Summary: Lucy starts her life at her new school. Only problemi is that she must hide a small secret. I do not own Fairy Tail. Lucyxharem. I hope you all enjoy.
1. The first day

I sat in the back of the limo looking out the window.

My limo driver looked back at me. "Mis. Lucy is something wrong? Are you scared about making friends at your new school?"

"Huh oh no it's not that it's just, I'm not sure I how I feel about an all girls school with my problem."

"Mis. Lucy I've know you for sixteen years. You have handled things better then most girls your age would. As for your 'problem' i think you'll manage."

"Thanks for that Virgo."

"Your welcome and it seems we are here."

I looked out the window and saw my new home the fiore's academy for girls. " I hope my room mate is nice and ok with planing our showers out."

Virgo pulled up to the front of the school and started to get my bags out. I walked over to the table that had a sign saying ' new students here'. I got in line and when I got to the front I saw a cute girl. She had nice long brown hair.

" umm hello ... HELLO?!" The girl was talking to me.

" Ohhh I'm sorry. I didn't know it was my turn." I walked up the the girl and she laughed at me.

"So what's your name new girl?"

"Lucy H."

I watched her look at some papers. She had to start over a few times but she finally handed me a folded piece of paper.

"If you take that to the main office they will give you your room key. The paper I just gave you has your class list and your room so you can go put your stuff up before you go get more stuff."

"Ohhh ok then well thanks ... Ummm ..."

She laughed. "Cana the name is Cana. Maybe I'll see you around freshman."

"Y yeah maybe I'll see you too Cana."

I walked off and back over to virgo She quickly hugged me and said goodbye. After Virgo was gone I picked up my backpack and grabbed my suitcase then headed to my dorm room. I held my note in my hand and looked at the number. As I walked down the halls I saw some girls smoking, some making out, and some just talking. I found my room and opened the door to see a white haired girl with shorts and a lose top hanging up some posters.

"Umm hello I think I'm your new room mate."

The girl hoped down and smiled at me. " your Lucy right. My name is lisanna and I'm not your only roommate the other hasn't showed up yet." Lisanna held her hand out.

I smiled and shook it. "nice to see your friendly and how did you know my name?"

" ohh my sister is this buildings drom manger So she told me who my roommates would be."

"Ahhhh ok. So what the name of our last roommate if you don't mind me asking?"

"Her name is ..."

Before Lisanna could finish a blue haired girl in a blue bikini walked in. She was soaked for head to toe. She had a towel and was drying off. I kinda blushed and looked away. She finally look at me and Lisanna. She glared at me a little. "So you are my roommates?"

Lisanna smiled and held her hand out." Yeah I'm Lisanna and the is Lucy. You must be Juvia?" Juvia sighed and walked to the bathroom. "Sorry Lucy she must be tired. She got here on a swimming scholarship."

"Oh so that's way she is all wet right?"

Lisanna nodded. "Hey don't you have to get see to the main office to get your key?"

"Yeah thanks I almost forgot. I'll be back in a bit." I walked out and headed to the main building. I was thinking about how it seems this may not be as bad as I was thinking. It might even be really fun here.


	2. Just My Luck

I smiled and stretched as the school bell rang to end my last class. Now I have the whole weekend to relax. I figured going shopping for a few things and to get a gift for Juvia and Lisana. I enjoy talking to them both but I do feel like Juvia glares at me when I'm not looking. Still it's nice to have some friends. As I got on the bus to town I did a little thinking. I mean I say they are my friends but I haven't told them about my problem. I've been hiding the fact I'm a futa from them. I'm not really sure how it happened but from what I've been told by doctors my mom's family had always had the futanari DNA gene in them but it's only just showing in me after so meany year. It sucks cause now I can't have showers with my friends without getting made fun of.

I sighed as the bus pulled up to the shopping center. I put that all in the back of my head as I got off and started shopping. Once I got done I looked at the time and rushed to the bus stop only to see the last bus leaving for the day. I started to walk my way down the streets when a storm started to kicked in. Just my luck today. I looked around and saw only one open store now 'Dragonlee family oddities'. I rushed in so I would stay mostly dry.

As I looked around it was all creepy things like tribal mask, strange dolls, and other creepy things. Walked around looking at everything. I then had this strange feeling I was being watched and as I turned around I saw one of the mask about six feet from me." Welcome to the Dragonlee family oddities"

Needless to say but it sacred me and I jumped back knocking a box over.

"Sorry about that forgot to take this mask off." I watched as the mask came off then I took a close look at the person behind it. She was a pink haired girl. Her hair was long and unkept. She had Breast that where about average size. A nice round yet not overly big ass. Then to top it off her wardrobe was just some jeans, an open top that showed it all, her pink bra, then a white scale like scarf. "Let me try agin. Hello my name is Natsumi."

I laughed a little. "I going out on a wild hunch and say that your Natsumi Dragonlee."

She nodded and laughed. "From your legging, white top, boring skirt, and neck tie you must be one of the girls from the academy." She stopped and looked me over once more. " wait your the girl who was sitting out in the shade during gym."

I panicked a little afraid that she would ask why I was sitting out."ohhhh well I have a medical condition."

She looked up then shrugged."alright by the way you haven't told me your name or why your here?"

I sprung up "ohhh yeah well I missed the bus back to the academy so I was walking back when it started storming."

"That right we have that big storm tonight that's meant to last all weekend."

I slapped my head with my hand." Dang it! how are we going to get back to the dorms now?"

Natsumi laughed at me a little." You can crash here after all it was just going to be me here at the shop."

I shook my head a few times."wait your the only one who runs this shop?"

She started to pick up the chokers that fell out of the box I knocked over." Only on the weekends when my brother is out getting new things for the shop. During the weekdays he takes care of it."

" I see. So where do you two stay? Up stares?" I started to pick up my bags.

She blows off the box and sets it back."yeah. Why don't you go ahead up. I'll flip our sign to closed then we can fix something to eat."

I smiled and went up the stares then set my shopping bags in the corner of the living room. The top floor was much bigger then one would think. It had a fairly large living room a, kitchen, then a bathroom and two bedrooms.

"So ummm hey I can kinda see some of your bra."

I blushed looking down. You could see some of my bra from where the rain water landed on it. " well it's a good thing I went shopping before I came here. Mind if I use the bathroom?"

She nodded yes then pointed to the bathroom. "Ohhh and hey you still haven't told me your name?"

"Sorry I forgot about that. It Lucy."

"Nice to meet you Lucy."

I hoped into the bathroom then started to strip. After I got my legging and my skirt off my top soon fallowed with my bra. I figured that I should shower for the day now that I have the chance. Turned the water on and got it just right. I lowered my panties down to my knees when I head something metal drop. As I slowly turned around I saw Natsumi staring right at my female dick. We both had blushes on our faces.

* * *

 _ **Sorry about the slow update. From now on I'll be putting out a new part on every even month. This one will not count for February. So I hope you all look forward to what comes next.**_


	3. What to say now

Natsumi stared right at me not really trying to look away. Her face was super red as she stared right at my dick. I wasn't sure what to say in this panic. " ummmm N-Natsumi I c-can explain…"

" wow and i thought you were hot before but now to find out you have a dick too that's awesome."

Needless to say that wasn't the reaction i saw coming. "W-w-wait what was that?"

"Ohh umm y-yeah i think you're hot and that dick makes you even hotter in my mind."

I blushed even harder at what she said and got kinda hard. "Umm say Natsumi w want to take a s shower with me?"

"As much as i want to say yes i need to go back to the kitchen and cook."

I looked down kinda disapointed. I was kinda hoping she would help me fix myself. I sighed and started to get into the shower.

"However if you're up for it them maybe after we eat we can get to know each other better". I saw her wink at me as she walked off.

I took my time in the shower the idea of Natsumi and i having sex both scared and excited me. I did in up stroking myself a little. After i got done and out i wrapped up in a towel then looked for my clothes. However they seemed to be missing. I walked out of the bathroom holding the towel. "Hey Natsumi did you get my clothes?"

"Yeah sorry they are in the wash down stares i left your bra and panties out on the dryer with a shirt of mine if you want to use it."

"Thanks." i headed down stairs and got dressed with what she had set out but i had a strong feeling it won't be on too long. I started to walk back up when i stopped and looked at the box i knocked over. I opened it to see a bracelet with like twenty chokers on them most and pure white gems, But five had different color gems, red, blue, green, brown, and yellow.

"Hey what you looking at?"

I jumped and turned to see Natsumi right behind me."ok you have got to stop scaring me like that." We laughed a little."anyways i was thinking about getting this it's kinda nice."

"My brother said it belonged to some queen years ago i can't remember her name. Whatever if you want it then it's going to be about nine hundred jewels and and really good night."

"I'll pay half tonight and the other half tomorrow morning." she nodded and helped me take it up and set it with the rest of my stuff. I took out the bracelet and put it on. Something felt odd not bad odd but like this was meant to be with me. I pulled out the choker with the red gem. I walked up behind Natsumi ,who was sitting at the table with our food ready, then put the choker on her.

It didn't really take us that long to eat after all we both knew what was about to happen. Natsumi got done first and walked off to her room."wait for me on the couch with your eyes closed."

I walked over to the couch then stat down and waited. The idea of the bombshell Natsumi being my first in any kind of way was so good i was shaking. i keep my eyes shut as i took my clothes off.

"Alrighty I'm heading your way now."


End file.
